El capitan Savvy
by Jvarrow
Summary: El suero del súper soldado cambio la vida de Lincoln Loud, pero tal vez nada cambio tanto como aquella a la que más amó. Eso deberá descubrirlo el capitán Ace Savvy mientras se infiltra en la base secreta de una de sus más letales enemigas, y su más pasional amada.


**El capitán Savy**

─¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR!─Gritó la figura inocente de una joven no mayor a quince años.─No, no, no, no…

─¡Sí, sí, sí!─eran los gritos emocionados de la figura a su lado.─¡Sonríe para la cámara!

Un destello de luz capturó la escena en tan solo un segundo, dos jóvenes, uno de blancos cabellos blancos, pecas y un pecho demasiado plano para ser real, con una chamarra naranja de cuero, abrazando de los hombros a una chica de cabellos castaños, amarrados en una trenza que recorría su espalda y vistiendo un suéter amarillo que limitaba sus movimientos mientras abrazaba de vuelta con demasiada fuerza al chico.

─La peor montaña rusa de mi vida. ─Dijo la chica temblando y con sus piernas apenas siendo capaces de sostenerla. ─Lincoln, fue lo más aterrador que alguna vez he hecho.

Aprovechó la distracción del referido para darle una palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, aunque sabía que no tendría efecto, el golpe le dolería más a ella. Iban caminando durante el atardecer en el parque de atracciones local, lleno de música y risas por todos lados.

─Oh vamos Jordan, no tan aterrador como tu padrastro, no sé qué ve tu mamá en ese… Hombre. ─se mofó Lincoln rodeando su cuello y acercándola para darle un beso en la frente. ─Además, no deberías sentir miedo.

─¿Por qué no? ─Preguntó Jordan a la defensiva.

─Porque siempre estaré yo para protegerte de todos los peligros, o al menos sabes que podrás contar conmigo, ¿No? ─habló animadamente el joven rebuscando entre su chaqueta.

─¿Y qué hay de tu… _trabajo_?─Dijo ella en un tono bajo y hasta cubriendo su boca con su mano para que solo ellos dos escucharan.

─Puede haber cielo y tierra que nos separe Jordan, pero mientras nuestros corazones sigan latiendo, no hay nada. ─Se detuvo un segundo para ponerse frente a ella y tomarla de ambas manos. ─Nada, me impedirá cumplir mi promesa.

La chica apretó con fuerzas las manos de Lincoln mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Podía sentir sus hombros pesados, era como si su padre la tomará para protegerla de nuevo.

─Y es por eso que quiero darte esto. ─Dijo el chico mostrando una cajita negra y abriendola mientras se arrodillaba.

Jordan abrió ampliamente los ojos llorosos mientras se lleva ambas manos a la boca, evitando que un grito saliera de ella, no podía ser verdad, eran demasiado jóvenes, y ambos habían perdido demasiado como para que sus familias los aceptaran, pero eso no evitaba que sus mejillas se hincharan y pusieran rojas, ni que el nudo en su cuello se fomara a la vez que veía a los ojos a Lincoln arrodillado.

─Jordan, yo…

PSSSSSSSS PSSSSSSSSS

La escena fue interrumpida por un tono de llamada salvaje que apareció para apagar las chispas que se habían creado, puesto que Lincoln volteó a verlo inmediatamente. Cosa que hizo que Jordan sintiera como si algo pesado hubiera atravesado su pecho.

─¿Lisa? ¿Qué ocupas? ─Dijo Lincoln molesto por aquella interrupción, hasta que comenzó a ser informado de la situación. ─No es el mejor momento hermana… Sé que es urgente, pero…

Volteó a ver a Jordan, la cual solo pudo contestar:

─Ve. ─Dijo Jordan con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo de medio lado mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

A sabiendas que podía haber vidas en riesgo, no tardó ni un momento en dar media vuelta, ocultando la cajita negra de la vista de Jordan, no sin antes acercarse para darle un beso corto en la boca, solo para probar esos dulces labios.

─Eres la mejor.

─Solo vuelve sano y salvo.─Le pidió ella acariciando su rostro.

─Lo prometo…

Y dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hasta llegar a su motocicleta en el estacionamiento, arrancó y se perdió en el horizonte de la vista de Jordan, la cual miró a través de las rejas como su amado iba a toda velocidad a enfrentar el peligro, no podía esperar para poder volver tenerlo a su lado…

Abrazarlo…

Besarlo…

Decir sus votos de amor eterno…

…

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Corriendo por aquellas grises instalaciones, un hombre de cabello blanco se refugia en una esquina mientras escucha disparos a la distancia que rebotan en el metal del tanque en el que se ocultó. Es una suerte que apenas lo haya rosado porque de darle directo él sería un montón de cenizas.

Toma un respiro mientras aprieta las agujetas de sus botas negras, ajusta sus dos brazales y estos se expanden para hacer dos escudos triangulares mientras reflexiona sobre su vida, hace tan solo diez años era un muchacho muy enfermizo que cuidaba a su familia y ahora gracias a su hermana Lisa es un héroe para su nación, le divierte pensar en eso. Las cosas han cambiado desde que él era un niño, sin preocupaciones más allá de sobrevivir a la vida diaria en los Estados Unidos, luego la humanidad supo que había cosas que ni los mejores ejércitos pueden controlar y una era de héroes y villanos empezó, iniciando por una niña genio que revelo su identidad ante el mundo y le dio a él un suero.

¿Cómo sería su vida de no haber aceptado el suero? Su hermanita quizá seguiría con la vida que escogió pero él tal vez no estaría allí, no habría sobrevivido el tipo de locurañs que vivió cuando una de esas cosas llegó a su vida o más bien le quito algo de su vida.

─¿Capitán Savvy se encuentra allí? ─Pregunta la voz a través de un micrófono.

─Dime Pingrey. ─Contesta el capitán.

─Detectamos un extraño evento meteorológico cerca de su área. Aparentemente es una tormenta con nubes azules y rayos blancos. ─Explica la voz en el micrófono.

─A menos que empiece a llover acido dudo que sea relevante para la misión. ¿Crees que ella lo esté causando? ─Cuestiona el capitán levantándose y analizando el perímetro. De su cinturón saca una pelota y la arroja hacia el pasillo para ver que no haya nadie. La falta de reacción ante la pelota rebotando le sirve de confirmación.

─No lo sé, en su registro se confirma poder sobre el clima pero los rayos suelen ser amarillos. Asumimos que puede ser la gema la que provoca este comportamiento en el ambiente.

─No, así no funciona la gema. ─El capitán camina hacia el pasillo mientras observa, solo hay un soldado caminando.

Corre hacia el capitán quien voltea al escuchar los pasos pero antes de poder alertar a otros ve cómo el capitán salta y le da una patada doble en la cara, sintiendo ambas suelas en su rostro.

El soldado cae inconsciente mientras es arrastrado hacia un armario, es inspeccionado por el capitán quien le quita las balas a su cartucho y le arrebata las granadas.

El capitán ve el rostro de su enemigo, solo es un adulto, una persona que escogió el bando equivocado pero aún es alguien. No tiene derecho a arrebatarle la vida así de fácil, en especial porqué gente que ama escogió el bando equivocado, ojala Lisa algún día entienda que sus métodos no solucionan nada.

─Vaya, vaya. Feliz jueves capitán Savy o debería decir Lincoln Ace Loud. ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada. ─Dice una voz femenina con acento alemán en un tono que refleja burla.

─Tu sabes por qué estoy…..

─Por si no te diste cuenta esto es un canal de una vía y no puedo escuchar tu respuesta. En fin, te lo facilitare por el poco aprecio que tengo por ti. Te espero en el hangar principal, si quieres las gemas tendrás que quitármelas a mí y a ella. Auf wierdersehen.

La señal se corta mientras el capitán observa el parlante de dónde provino esa voz, la voz de alguien que llego a amar al punto que aún conserva el anillo que le iba a dar, pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora es su enemiga…. Igual que ella, no sabe cuál le duele más.

….

En un mirador puesto para tener vista completa del angar, una joven adulta de cabello color miel observa ese amplio espacio. Ajustando su monóculo para tener una mejor visión.

Esperando lo inevitable, ajusta su traje verde y bufanda amarilla mientras acomoda su cinturón y cuenta el armamento en este. Estira su brazal negro en el brazo izquierdo mientras aprecia su guantelete amarillo con una gema azul en la muñeca.

─Debo decir que la gema te sienta bien Jordan. ─Dice una voz entre las sombras.

Al escucharla Jordan voltea y se arrodilla, su mera presencia merece respeto.

─Jaja, adoro cuando ustedes humanos conocen su lugar en la pirámide de poder. ─Dice esa voz con alevosía. Un brillo amarillo ilumina parte de su rostro revelando piel caucásica y cabellos dorados, se pueden ver ropas verdes con negro por debajo del cuello. ─Probemos al capitán, si aprueba nos podrá ser muy útil.

Jordan asiente mientras empieza a hacer estiramientos esperando a que Lincoln llegue.

…

En los pasillos Lincoln pasa al lado de soldados de hydra, sus rostros reflejan odio hacia él mientras que sus puños están temblando por los deseos de golpearlo, él también mantiene sus puños firmes en caso de requerir pelear contra ellos. Supone que les ordenaron no atacarlo hasta que llegue al hangar.

Todas esas personas, cegadas por una doctrina ideológica que refleja falsa superioridad. Algunos de sus amigos se unieron a esa causa ciegamente y a otros… a otros los unieron a la fuerza.

No debió ausentarse esos primeros cuatro años, pero de no haberlo hecho ese avión de hydra hubiera chocado contra Estados Unidos, cuatro años congelado en el ártico valieron el haber salvado a billones.

Lo recuerda cómo si hubiera sido ayer, él apenas tenía diecisiete años, apenas con un año de haber empezado su legado cómo el capitán Savy. Una misión de reconocimiento que resultó ser el climax de una gran conspiración, con un avión dirigiéndose a bombardear la ciudad de Nueva York.

Era cuestión de tiempo y solo él había logrado subir a ese avión para confrontar al doctor Sola. Lo último que recuerda antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en el ártico era él hablando con su hermanita mientras el bombardero llegaba al continente de hielo.

─Quiero pedirte perdón Lisa, perdón por no haber sido el soldado perfecto. ─Dice el Lincoln a través de la radio pero solo escucha interferencia. ─Lola y Lana cambiaron, Luna y Luan desaparición hace tanto, Lucy auto descubriéndose luego de lastimarse las manos… Cada año somos menos y lamento que yo sea el siguiente.

En ese momento Lincoln vio las blancas capas de hielo, tan blancas cómo su cabello, se siente tranquilo al saber que en su lugar de descanso no habrá conflictos, al fin se reunirá con las amistades que ha perdido y la familia que se fue. Pero también tendrá que dejar a la que le queda.

─Creo que desde que revelaste tu capacidad ante el mundo, lo que puedes hacer a tan corta edad…. No, desde que mamá te llevo a casa desde el hospital es cuando supe que mi misión principal sería cuidar a la niña que cambiaría al mundo, no siempre hemos estado de acuerdo en nuestros métodos pero sé que aún cuidaras de las demás cuando yo no este. Gracias por el suero Lisa, por haberme ayudado a cambiar el mundo y deseo que tu sigas cambiándolo para bien….

Lo último que había escuchado en ese momento era el metal chocar contra las grandes columnas de hielo y la nieve entrando a la nave. Luego de eso despertó y vio que en cuatro años el mundo había cambiado, su familia había cambiado aún más.

Ahora su hermana siendo tan jóven era conocida como la protectora del mundo y eso no ha cambiado en los años que ha estado consiente.

Al menos no ha estado solo, una lástima que el tiempo ha hecho que todo cambie de manera tan drástica. Inhala y llega al hangar y ve que en el balcón se encuentra Jordan. Ambos se ven directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que se tendrán que enfrentar en cuestión de minutos.

Allá arriba Lincoln no ve a una enemiga, ve a una joven que ha perdido el camino y él tiene que guiarla de nuevo. No solo porque la ama sino porque en su niñez fue su amiga y no merece manchar su conciencia por las mentiras que le han implantado.

Antes que nada Lincoln cierra la puerta tras él y la atora con una varilla que tenía en su cinturón, eso le dará tiempo a solas con Jordan. Otra vez se vuelven a mirar a los ojos.

─Jordan… ─Intentó hablar el capitán al ver aquella figura que tanto anhelaba y odiaba a partes iguales.

Pero tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo que fue enviado a su dirección con una fuerza descomunal, el arma quedó incrustada en la puerta detrás suya, donde justo antes había estado su cuello.

─Dijiste que me protegerías, que contaría contigo, que estariamos juntos.─ Reclamó la mujer desde el ventanal, siendo iluminada por otro relámpago blanco. ─¡Mentiroso!

─Jordan Rosato… Yo...

─¡Von Strucker para ti y para todos! ─Grita Jordan golpeando la pared del balcón.

─Alguna vez fuiste Rosato. ─Responde Lincoln sin inmutarse por el grito.

─Lo sería si tú y tu grupo de amigos hubieran salvado a todos en la invasión Chitauri. Pero eso ya no se puede cambiar, ahora solo debo seguir con el legado que mi padrastro Wolfgang me dejó y eso incluye tu eliminación. ─Jordan aplaude y dos personas en trajes grises, solo que el más alto tiene brazales azules y el bajito los tiene de color rojo. ─Te presento a dos de nuestros mejores avances tecnológicos, Breakdown y Knockout, pero quizá tú los recuerdes cómo Zack y Rusty.

Lincoln se impresiona, baja la mirada a esos hombres de gris y que a través del cristal de sus cascos sus ojos, puede notar que si son ellos. Amigos que en su infancia fueron gente buena ahora son marionetas de Hydra. Quiere gritarles y decirles que no tienen que obedecer al régimen de Hydra.

─Ni te molestes en hablar con ellos Linky. ─Dice una voz desde un ángulo en el que Lincoln no pueda ver su origen. ─Ellos son solo marionetas hechas para matar.

Lincoln no necesita ver su origen para saber de quién se trata, jamás podrá oír el sonido de esa dulce niña o más bien de la dulce niña que recuerda. Ve al balcón pero ya no se concentra en Jordan sino que trata de buscar a las espaldas de ella alguna silueta.

─Te he extrañado Lola a ti y a Lana. ─Comenta Lincoln sin alzar la voz, sabe que ella lo escucha.

De las sombras aparece una adolescente usando una camiseta verde debajo de una chaqueta negra con bordes grises y un casco dorado con cuernos que es acompañado con un bello lacio rubio. Imponiéndose en el balcón con un cetro dorado.

Es tan tierna como el día en el que la perdió, el día en el que ambas cambiaron para siempre.

Lola también ve el rostro de Lincoln, por un breve segundo se postra seria pero su sonrisa vuelve. Debe admitir que es bueno volver a ver a su hermano mayor, incluso si se opone a sus planes con tanta insistencia. Algún día vera la verdad.

─¿La haz visto? ─Pregunta Lola sin emoción alguna en su voz, tratando de disimular su deseo por reencontrarse con su gemela.

─No desde la invasión, ella sigue buscándote. ─Responde Lincoln.

Lola solo suspira a su cabeza vienen imágenes de un portal en el cielo, naves saliendo de allí y ella riendo mientras observa la ciudad de Great Lake quemarse. Luego de eso una buena paliza y la prisión.

─¿Cómo huiste de la prisión dónde estabas? Oí que era un lugar donde nadie podría escapar. ─Cuestiona Lincoln.

─Un cierto eterno me ayudo y me dio regalos para mis planes. ─Responde Lola mientras juega con su cetro. ─Pero eso es una historia para después, por el momento necesito que dejes de interferir.

El cetro brilla y los ojos de Breakdown y Knockout se iluminan con el mismo tono amarillo.

─Eliminen al capitán ahora. ─Grita Jordan señalando a Lincoln.

─Ay cariño enserio deberías dejar de ser tan dramática, solo es cosa de ordenarlo con elegancia. ─Asegura Lola mientras apunta su cetro hacia Lincoln.

Los dos soldados corren hacia Lincoln, Knockout le lanza un puñetazo pero Lincoln con uno de sus escudos triangulares lo bloquea, aun así siente el impacto a través de todo su cuerpo. Lo que sea que sea el material del traje debe admitir que es muy letal, no cree poder vencerlos a puño limpio.

Si no podrá usar fuerza bruta lo mejor será cansarlos, Breakdown trata de taclearlo pero Lincoln logra saltar y esquivarlo pero Knockout lo toma de la pierna y estampa contra el piso.

Lincoln siente que es soltado mientras el concreto raspa su rostro, no lo piensa dos veces y rueda en el suelo justo antes de que el puño de Knockout lo golpeara, escucha cómo el concreto se quiebra. Quizá pueda usar eso a su favor.

Se logra levantar y junta ambos escudos haciendo un solo gran triangulo, tomándolo con una sola mano. Oprime un botón en el escudo y este se convierte en un círculo.

De nuevo es Breakdown quien se abalanza sobre él pero esta vez corre en su dirección, en lugar de saltar lo esquiva impulsándose a la izquierda y arrojando su escudo al rostro de Knockout dándole directo en la cara, rebotando en el rostro de su amigo y volviendo a su mano. Escucha los pasos de Breakdown, esa armadura de metal no le favorece con el sigilo, espera unos segundos ya que Knockout también corre de dirige e él; ya a los centímetros se agacha y ambos terminan golpeándose en pecho y cara al mismo tiempo quedando inconscientes.

─Nota, mejorar la resistencia de los cascos. ─Dice Jordan en voz baja.

─Ay pero que imbéciles. ─Maldice Lola.

Lincoln ve a sus dos ex compañeros de clase, se pregunta cómo es que llegaron a este punto. ¿Habrán sufrido por la gran invasión? O quizá sufrieron de adoctrinamiento, no lo sabe pero jura que los va a salvar eventualmente.

Un puñetazo interrumpe sus pensamientos, alejándose unos pasos ve que Jordan se encuentra frente a él, voltea al balcón y solo aprecia a Lola encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa malévola, mofándose de la situación de Lincoln.

Lincoln vuelve a voltear hacia donde Jordan lo golpeó pero ya no está allí, siente una patada que lo aleja unos centímetros y al dar media vuelta de nuevo nada. Otro golpe en la mejilla lo toma por sorpresa pero esta vez logra tomarla del brazo para que no desaparezca, ve una gema azul brillar y ahora se encuentra en el aire.

Siente las piernas de Jordan en su espalda y empujado con ese impulso, se protege con su escudo y siente el peso de su cuerpo cayendo al concreto. De no ser por el suero en este momento todos sus huesos estarían rotos, aun así si le dolió.

Se escuchan los relámpagos por el exterior, uno brilla con tal intensidad a través de las ventanas que refleja siluetas. Lincoln lanza una patada hacia atrás y escucha el sonido de un hueso crujiendo.

Ahora se levanta y ve que Jordan está arrodillada, cierra su puño y se dispone a noquearla pero ella cierra su guante y un brillo azul se genera haciéndola desaparecer.

Lincoln suspira y arroja un puñetazo a sus espaldas dándole directamente a Jordan en el rostro y rompiéndole la nariz, pero siente una puñalada en su espalda. No le dio con tanta fuerza como para noquearla y ahora hay un cuchillo en su espalda.

Se arrodilla mientras escupe algo de sangre, ve que Jordan también se encuentra arrodillada pero ella tiene aún un cuchillo en mano lista para terminar con Lincoln. Él se levantaría pero de hecho perforo parte de la columna y ni el suero lo hace sanar tan rápido.

─¿Algo que confesar? ─Interroga Jordan poniéndose de píe.

Lincoln asiente mientras vuelve a ver a sus dos amigos en el suelo, voltea a Lola pero ella ya no se encuentra allí, de seguro escapó al verlo derrotado. Decide ver de nuevo a Jordan quien se acerca a paso lento, con el cuchillo goteando con la sangre de Lincoln.

─Tantos años, tantas perdidas y soldados fallidos. El del invierno, los de control mental, imitaciones de tu suero y un simple cuchillo será lo que te dé fin. ─Dice Jordan con furia, al ver el rostro de Lincoln. Solo ve a una figura que es endiosada cómo un héroe cuando en realidad solo es alguien cuya incompetencia cuesta la vida de otros. No es su amigo, tampoco fue el amor de su vida cómo creyó cuando tenía quince años antes de verlo convertirse en quien es ahora. Anteponiendo su misión ante ella, Lincoln Loud podrá parecer un ser bondadoso pero en realidad es un sujeto que solo ve por sí mismo.

Lincoln aún arrodillado saca de su bolsillo el anillo que le iba a dar cuando cumplieran dieciocho años, pero jamás se lo dio porque una vez fuera de su prisión de hielo ella ya no era quien amaba…. Pero aún quiere amarla.

─Le falle a tu familia el día de la invasión, te falle cuando me volví el capitán y te ignore, les he fallado a muchas personas pero siempre me esfuerzo en mejorar. Sé que podemos cambiar esto. ─Lincoln se levanta y observa el rostro dudoso de Jordan, sabe que en el fondo no quiere matarlo, Lincoln lo reconoció al instante esa chispa, la chica que amaba aún estaba ahí. ─¡Para! ¡Por favor! ─ Practicamente le rogó desde el suelo juntando ambas manos y llorando, pero la postura de Jordan ni se inmutó ─No, no, no…

─Sí, sí, sí. ─En cambio la chica sonreía con el cuchillo en alto. ─¡Sonríe para el otro mundo! ─Gritó ya fuera de sí.

Se escucha otro relámpago, uno logra entrar en el hangar capturando la escena y tintando la atmósfera de un color vivo, reflejando en los ojos de Jordan todos esos años escuchando los ideales que ahora defendía, nubes azules rodean el lugar. Jordan aprieta el cuchillo mientras ve el anillo, quizá en otra realidad ambos puedan ser felices juntos y desea que así sea pero en esta vida no será así. Levanta su cuchillo y se dispone a cortarle la garganta a Lincoln.

Lincoln aceptando su destino ve el rostro de Jordan por última vez pero no espera lo que procede. Ve una punta dorada atravesar el pecho de Jordan, haciendo que ella empiece a escupir sangre mientras trata de respirar.

─ ¡No! ─Grita al verla así.

Lola con el ceño fruncido le arrebata la gema azul a Jordan y le da una mirada seria, se acerca a su oído para decirle algo.

─Aún es mi hermano. ─Le susurra a Jordan mientras retira el cetro de su pecho. ─Al menos ya tengo dos de seis.

Jordan cae mientras siente a Lincoln acercarse a ella, aún le queda poco tiempo. Se pone a llorar mientras ve el rostro de su ex novio llorarle, asiente mientras lucha por articular bien.

─A…..a….cepto. ─Dice mientras cierra los ojos.

Lincoln acaricia el rostro de Jordan, no merecía eso y no sabe si es peor perderla a ello o saber que fue su hermana quien le arrebato la vida para salvarlo a él.

Lola ve a su hermano arrodillado, quizá ella haya descubierto ser junto a su gemela algo más que simples humanas pero aun así es miembro de una familia que incluye a Lincoln y aunque él todavía no lo vea todo lo que hace lo hace para volver a estar juntos cómo familia. Por eso necesita las seis gemas sin importar el costo.

Aun así se siente mal al ver que su hermano se sienta así, podría fácilmente usar la gema de la mente para que olvide esto, pero jugar con esta puede causar un daño más allá de la sanación, él debe aceptarlo por sí mismo.

La gema azul brilla en la palma de Lola mientras los truenos aumentan si intensidad, se da media vuelta mientras un portal aparece frente a ella. Siente una tacleada en su espalda y de repente aparece en el suelo bajo la lluvia.

La gema empieza a rodar y Lincoln la toma para que Lola no pueda escapar, los relámpagos empiezan a aterrizar más cerca de ellos. Ambos se miran cara a cara, Lola levanta el cetro y le apunta a Lincoln, quizá no pueda jugar con sus memorias pero si puede jugar con sus deseos, solo un toque y es suyo.

Lincoln no sabe cómo funciona la gema pero Lola no se ira hasta que la tenga, ella corre hacia él y bloquea su estocada con su escudo.

─ ¡Tú no eres así! ─Grita Lincoln desviando el cetro y lanzándole un puñetazo. ─ ¡Olvida está inútil cruzada y vuelve a casa!

─ ¿Enserio eres tan permisivo que me dejas matar al amor de tu vida y me pides volver a casa? ─Cuestiona Lola tratando de golpear a Lincoln de nuevo pero este lo esquiva.

─ ¡Yo sé que nunca quisiste esto! Ni siquiera cuando descubriste tus poderes actuaste así, es algo más lo que te hace actuar así porque yo sé que mi hermanita no es una asesina. ─Afirma Lincoln tratando de arrebatarle el cetro.

Al entrar contacto con el cetro ve la vida que quiere, él en una cabaña frente a un lago mientras su amada y una niña pequeña juegan en el agua y sus hermanas llegan de visita cómo si el mundo jamás hubiera cambiado. Todas están allí.

Lola se sienta a su lado con una sonrisa, le toma la mano y se acurruca en su hombro.

─Todo esto puede ser real, solo debes confiar en mí. ─Dice Lola sonriéndole.

─….Yo quiero que sea real. Pero está jamás será la manera. ─Responde Lincoln levantándose.

Lincoln suelta el cetro, lo que sea que tenga manipula a Lola, la hace tomar un camino diferente, uno que su hermanita jamás hubiera tomado por su propia voluntad. Todas esas tentaciones abusando de una frágil niña.

Otro trueno se escucha, Lincoln camina hacia Lola quien corre a él decidida a darle una estocada.

Su hermano es necio, su tonta moral evita que pueda ver con claridad, evita que vea el sacrificio que ella hace.

Lincoln levanta la mano hacia su hermana, listo para interceptarla y alejar el cetro de ella. Pero en cuanto da un paso adelante una nube azul rodea a los dos y el relámpago aterriza sobre ambos.

….

Lincoln **se** encuentra en una calle, ya no hay tormenta y el sol brilla sobre él. Siente que es otro truco de Lola así que se golpea la cara para despertar del trance, pero no despierta. Escucha un claxon y por puro instinto salta a la acera más cercana.

─ ¡La convención es mañana imbécil!

Lincoln camina por la acera, preguntándose lo que está pasando. La última vez que vio Great Lake era un lugar con más patrullas y una enorme torre perteneciente a su hermanita, incluso había una gran L en la parte superior de esta.

Ahora solo es una ciudad bastante tranquila. Entra en un callejón para analizar su situación, no puede ser truco de la gema que su hermana usa. Esta tiende a tener imágenes más bizarras además de que no está siendo tentado con su mundo ideal, no siente manipulación, él lo está viviendo aquí y ahora.

Ve su sombra reflejada en un callejón y por encima de ella una silueta aterriza, se nota que está a distancia pero es mucha coincidencia que haya aterrizado cerca de él, además de que por su tamaño no es un ave.

Espera a que esta se mueva, no debe avisarle que se dio cuenta sobre su presencia Ve la silueta saltar y escucha el sonido de algo fluir, con atención mira la posición de la sombra y espera a que este lo suficientemente cerca.

─ Abuelito, ¿No estás muy viejo para ese escudo? Paso de moda como en el setenta y siete… ─ se detuvo la figura al ver que no había respuesta mientras seguía escondiéndose con agilidad fuera de su rango de visión ─ ¡Pero de mil setecientos!

Se agacha al momento de ver que ya se encuentra a distancia recomendable y por encima de él ve a alguien en un traje rojo con azul que intenta darle una patada mientras se sujeta de una cuerda blanca. Lo toma de su talón y estampa contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal que su rival pareció no resentir demasiado..

─ ¿Hydra te envió? ─Interroga el capitán sacándole la máscara a su agresor. Se paraliza al ver que se trata de una persona más joven, casi un niño de dientes sobre salientes y pelo blanco….. Cómo si se viera a sí mismo.

**Continuara en Into the Lincolnverse.**


End file.
